Yes Master Paul
by SummerHoylandFan
Summary: Summer will do anything to get her articles published. Paul takes advantage of that need and offers her a deal. But once Summer takes Paul's deal will she regret it.
1. Chapter 1 The Deal With The Devil

Yes Master Paul

Chapter 1

The Deal With The Devil

Summer Hoyland never planned to spend most of her morning sitting outside Paul's office but here she was. She sat there playing with her phone looking at all the pictures she had of her ex boyfriend Andrew. The two had split up after he found out she had an affair with their best friend Natasha Williams. Angry and how she had stabbed him in the back. Andrew had packed up and left. Summer felt her heart skin as she watched Andrew drive away in his silly little clown car.

The reason why she was sitting outside Paul's office was due to the fact that he had failed to print her article. She had spent weeks on getting all the information ready and putting it together. Summer then spent a whole night writing the article. So she was outraged when the Monday morning paper had arrived and she had found that the article wasn't in it. She was even more out ranged when today's paper arrived and it wasn't in there either. Summer was just about to give up when she saw Paul walking towards her. She felt the little monster of rage she had kept deep in the pits of stomach stir. Paul looked very smug with himself when he saw the young Hoyland sitting there. "Something I can do for you Summer?" he asked in a smug way. Summer held up the paper "where is my article Paul?" she asked. "Oh that. Well we decided not the publish it" he said walking into his office. Outraged Summer followed.

"Do you know who long it took to do this?" she asked. Paul sat down behind his desk "longer then it took to destroy my son's heart?" he asked. Summer now let the monster out of her belly "this is pay back for me sleeping with someone else is it?" she asked with rage in her voice. "Well kind of. You see I don't really care who you drop your knickers for" he replied not looking at her but at the papers on his desk. Summer felt and overwhelming need to hit Paul with something hard. But she held herself back "look I am sorry. What happened between me and Tash was stupid" she said in a clam voice. Paul shrugged "I don't really care. In fact I think it's a good thing for a girl your age to explore her sexuality" he said. "Really?" asked Summer. Paul smiled "of course. In fact I might have an idea. Can you come back in an hour?" he asked. Summer looked a little worried. "Why?" she asked. Paul looked right at her "I need to get some information first but I do believe I might have found a way you can pay for your mistake and get every article you write published" he said. Summer nodded "of course" she said and with that she left his office.

An hour past and for Summer it had been the longest hour of her life. She walked back up to Paul's office and knocked on the door. "Its open" came Paul's voice. Summer opened the door and walked in. "oh Summer yes please have a seat" he said. Summer sat down and looked at her boss. "Right you want all you articles published? Yes?" he asked her. "Yes" she said. Paul smiled "and how far would you go to get to that goal?" he asked. "Very fucking far and you know that" summer said getting annoyed. Paul smiled "then I want you as my submissive slave" he said. "YOU'RE WHAT!" shouted summer. "Clam it Summer. It's a good deal. You become my slave and in return I make you a hot shot in these offices. Everyday there will be an article by Summer Hoyland in the paper. People will read what you say. Unedited. What you put in it stays in it" he said. Summer had to think. Paul was offering a very good deal. Plus with Andrew gone she didn't really have much to lose. "Fine" she said. "Good girl" he said passing a three page document over to her "This is a copy of your slave contract. Take it home and read it. Then return here first thing to sign the real one" he said. Summer took the contract off him and left the office. She had just made a deal with the devil. One deal she couldn't get out of.


	2. Chapter 2 The Contract

Chapter 2

The Contract

Summer lay in bed unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Paul had offered her and what she would have to do in return. It was sick. But this was Paul Robinson after all. She sat up and looked around the dark room. She turned the lamp that was on the bedside table on and saw the three page document Paul had given her. The contract. She picked it up and read it.

_I Miss Summer Rose Hoyland do here by submit myself as SLAVE to Mr Paul Robinson MASTER. I hereby __agree to the following terms and conditions as stated in this My Contract of Slavery._

_Article 1_

_My I am nothing more the property and I am owned by my Master. _

_Article 2_

_I must obey my master's command. WHATEVER! They may be_

_Article 3_

_I agree to be trained in a way My Master thinks I should be trained. _

_Article 4_

_I agree to let my Master punish me in the ways he sees fit. Including Spanking, Bondage, Imprisonment (with in reason), Deprivation of food or sleep, Humiliation, Torture, Even sexual intercourse._

_Article 5_

_I agree to remove any or all items of my clothing when command and wear whatever Master Commands me to wear._

_Article 6_

_I agree to be marked or shaven by my Master whenever he wants too._

_Article 7_

_I agree that my life belong to my Master and that he has 100% control over how I live it. I will address him in a manner that he wants me too. And will take punishment when needed without complaining (See Article 2 and 3). I shall also submit to medical examinations once every 2 months._

_Article 8_

_I will stay in service until Master sees fit to release me. I will not have any boyfriend or sexual encounters with anyone else while in service and will not have another Master/Mistress while I am in service to This Master._

_For Legal Reasons this Arrangement will be kept and secret only my Master and I will know about it. _

"Kept Secret?" she asked herself. Maybe doing this wasn't going to be bad after all. She looked up then looked over at a copy of the _Erinsbrough News_ and could imagine her name under the page one headline. Summer placed the contract down and turned the lamp off. She lay there talking herself into doing it. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Summer had gotten up early showered. Got dressed into a very smart skirt and blouse and left to meet Paul. She had just got to the bottom of Susan and Karl's path when she saw Paul standing outside his house motioning her over. She walked over to him and saw him enter the house. She walked in after him. "You still wanting to go through with it?" he asked. "Will you keep your end of the deal?" she asked. "Of course. Summer this is business" he said with a smile. Summer shivered then said "give me a pen". Paul took the contract out of his briefcase and handed it to her along with a pen. Summer signed her name down on the contract. The deal was done. "You start tomorrow" he said "Today is your last day of freedom". Summer handed him back the pen and Paul nodded. With that Summer left knowing that it wouldn't be to long before she was back in this house as Paul's slave.


	3. Chapter 3 No Longer Summer Hoyland

Chapter 3

No Longer Summer Hoyland

Summer sat in class the next day and watched Kate write down the key points of _Romeo and Juliet_. Summer's mind wasn't really on her work. It was on what awaited her back on Ramsey Street. The bell soon went and Summer slowly packed her books into her back pack. It was time to face the demons that awaited her. However as she left the classroom she saw Natasha and Chris come running up to her. "Hey Sum" Chris said. "Um hi" she replied. "What with you today?" asked Tash. "Nothing why?" Summer asked. "You been moody all day" said Chris. "Have I? Must be my time of the month" Summer lied. "No it's not" snapped Tash "I saw you in the showers after PE. You didn't have a tampon in and your knickers had no towel in them" she said. "Oh well...hang on why were you looking in my knickers?" asked Summer. "Please. Me and you did far worse that night we slept together" Tash pointed out. Chris pulled and funny face and Summer blushed.

The walk home wasn't one Summer wanted to take. Chris had gone off to the garage leaving her stuck with Natasha. "You know what Summer?" she said putting her arm around her "I think you have helped me make up my mind" she said. "I have?" replied Summer. "Yeah I am Bi sexual" she said as they turned into Ramsay Street. "Oh right good" Summer said "Look I need to go see Paul about an article" she said. Tash nodded "oh right see you later" she said and walked off home. Taking a deep breath in Summer walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Paul answered the door "Summer please come in" he said. Summer walked in and Paul pointed to the sofa "would you like a drink?" he asked. "No thanks" she said. Paul got himself a cup of coffee and placed it on the table as he sat down "ok first thing first. In this house you call me Master Paul. Or Master" he said. "Yes Master Paul" she replied. "Speak only when spoken too. You have no rights at all" he said. Summer gulped and nodded. "Phone" he said holding out his hand. Summer took her phone out of her blazer pocket. He snatched it off her "every time you come here you hand it over and let me go through all your texts and calls" he said. "Yes Master Paul" she said again. Paul saw the look of tension on Summer's face "its ok Summer I am not going to hurt you" he said. Summer relaxed a bit. "I want to do a Q&A with you then we will get you started" he said. "Yes Master" she said.

Paul got a note pad and pen ready "age?" he asked. "17" she replied. He noted it down "bra size?" Summer blinked "32B". Again Paul noted the newly found info down "are you hairy Summer?" he asked. Summer looked at him "I don't understand Master" she said. "Do you have pubic hair?" he asked. "Yes a bit" she said. "Next period due?" he asked writing her last answer down. "Oh um two weeks from now" she said. Paul nodded "Right stand up let's have a look at you" he said. Summer got up and Paul walked over to her. She felt his eyes dig into her. She saw Paul smile as he gave his next order. "Strip"

Summer never felt so embarrassed in all her life as she started to remove her blue tartan school dress. Paul watched as her black bra and matching knickers came into view. "Very nice" he said running his hand over the back of her knickers as Summer bent down and pulled her shoes and socks off. She then reached around and undid the back of her bra. She pulled it way letting her breasts fall free. She then quickly pulled her knickers down and stepped out of them. She stood there naked letting Paul study her. Inch by inch. She felt his hands softly squeeze her firm breasts and tug on her small nipples. She then felt Paul's hands leaving her breasts and moving down to her nicely trimmed brown pubic hair that hid the entrance to her sex from view. It wasn't much of a shock when she felt a finger being pushed up into her. Then another one. Summer moaned as Paul lightly fingered her. His fingers were lightly brushing against her clit.

Paul removed his fingers from Summer's moist pussy and ordered her to suck on the two fingers that had just been inside her. Once she had done that he issued another order "on your knees Hoyland" he said. Summer got onto her knees in front of him. She was horrified when Paul undid his trousers and pulled out his erected cock and with a smile said "suck me off". Summer moved forward and opened her mouth letting the large object enter her mouth. She felt him push all the way in making her gag. He pulled back a bit and Summer started to suck her Master off. She had sucked a cock before. Andrew's cock. But this was different. She sucked and worked his cock over in her mouth. What felt like hours past but in fact it only took Paul five minutes to shoot his spunk into her mouth. "Swallow it" he commanded. Summer gulped letting his cum run down the back of her throat and into her gut. Paul was impressed "very good Hoyland" he said pulling his cock out of her mouth and putting it away. "Thank you Master" she said. Paul looked at her "from now on you will no longer been known as Summer anymore to me or in this house. You will be referred to as Hoyland" he said. "Yes Master" she said. Paul nodded "now you may use my laptop and table to do your homework but you will remain nude until you leave" he said. "Thank you Master" she said picking up her red back pack and going over to the table. Somehow she felt like she was no longer Summer Hoyland. But now she was Slave Hoyland.


End file.
